Ilusión de Amor
by BlackHime13
Summary: Es su cumpleaños y Shinichi es convencido por su amiga Ran de que la acompañe a un espectáculo de magia. Allí se verá atraído al joven mago el cual le saca en su último número. Esa misma noche... Shinichi asiste por primera vez a un robo de Kid. ¿Reconocerá al ladrón como al chico que le gusta? / KaiShin


_**Oneshot- Rosas Azules**_

-¡Pero Shinichi!- gritó una joven castaña de unos 17 años.

-He dicho que no.- respondió con voz neutra un joven también castaño de ojos azules y de la misma edad que la chica.

-¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí encerrado!- volvió a gritar la muchacha, pero suspiró al ver como su amigo solo cruzaba las piernas y se acomodaba todavía más en el mullido sillón en el cual se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente, ignorando las palabras de la joven.

-Shinichi...por favor... es tu cumpleaños número 18... es algo importante y hay que celebrarlo... solo por esta vez...- rogó la joven mirándole con ojos tristes y suplicantes.

El castaño la miró, volvió su vista al libro y después de un par de minutos en silencio, suspiró, cerró su pequeño entretenimiento y se levantó.

-Solo esta vez...- pidió con voz derrotada.

La joven gritó feliz y cogiéndole del brazo comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

-¡Espera que coja mis cosas por lo menos!- gritó el joven, pero solo pudo coger las llaves de casa y el teléfono una vez pasaron rápidamente por el recibidor de la casa, pues ella se negaba a soltarle, no fuese que él cambiase de idea a último momento.

Suspiró aún más resignado y dejó que ella le arrastrase a donde fuera que quisiera pues realmente no había prestado atención cuando ella le dijo a dónde quería llevarle. Caminaron durante unos cuantos minutos y después pidieron un taxi. La castaña dio la dirección y el vehículo comenzó su camino.

-¿Y dónde era que íbamos?- preguntó a la vez que miraba por la ventana.

-No escuchaste cuando te dije antes ¿verdad?- replicó frunciendo el ceño. Al ver la mirada de "¿no es obvio?" de parte del chico suspiró.- Sonoko me dio entradas para un espectáculo de magia. A ella le hubiera gustado ir, pero como estaría fuera del país, decidió que yo podría aprovecharlas.- le volvió a explicar.

-¿Magia? ¿Y desde cuando me gusta a mi la magia Ran?- cuestionó mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Sé que realmente no crees en la magia pero... Sonoko dijo que el joven que pertenece a esta compañía a sido muy elogiado y que seguramente hasta tú te sorprenderías.- dijo de nuevo.

Por no sabe cuanta vez, el castaño suspiró y simplemente volteó a mirar el paisaje otra vez, continuando así el camino en silencio.

Llegaron unos 20 minutos después. La castaña le llevó hasta el teatro donde se celebraría el evento y observó como una enorme fila de gente se concentraba en la entrada. Frunció el ceño molesto, pensando que tendría que hacer cola, y su amiga solo rió divertida.

-Tranquilo, esa cola es para comprar entradas. Como nosotros ya las tenemos solo nos queda entrar y sentarnos en nuestro lugar.- le explicó. El ceño del chico volvió a fruncirse.

-¿A qué hora se supone que empieza esto entonces?- preguntó molesto.

-Bueno... en tres cuartos de hora.- respondió bajito.

-¿¡Me vas hacer esperar 45 minutos!?- gritó enojado.

-Es que... no sabía cuanto tardaría en convencerte de que vinieras así que... decidí ir con tiempo.- se excusó haciendo pucheros.

El joven volvió a suspirar y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada mientras pensaba. Es cierto lo que su amiga había dicho. Se presentó en su casa muy pronto, a penas eran las 9 de la mañana, y había comenzado a parlotear sobre algo a lo que él no prestó atención pues se acababa de levantar y todavía no había tomado el elixir que le daba la vida. Si, exactamente eso, su adorado e indispensable café. Mientras él se preparaba su querida bebida, ella seguía hablando sin parar. Cuando él acabó de desayunar, ella seguía hablando sin descanso. Y después de cambiarse de ropa y sentarse en su biblioteca personal, alias el despacho de su padre, a leer uno de su amados libros de Sherlock Holmes, ella seguía hablando. No fue hasta que le preguntó si aceptaba que la miró como dándose cuenta recién que se encontraba allí. En ese momento su amiga suspiró frustrada y le resumió lo que llevaba casi dos horas diciéndole. Una vez escuchó vagamente algo sobre lo de celebrar su cumpleaños se había negado sin dudarlo, pero al final había cedido, razón por la que ahora se encontraba a punto de ver un espectáculo de magia.

Volvió a suspirar, por sabe qué vez en esa mañana, y miró el reloj en su muñeca, percatándose que llevaba ya 35 minutos pensando. Miró a su alrededor confuso, dándose cuenta que ya estaba en su sitio sentado y mucha más gente se encontraba sentada en sus respectivos lugares, en ese enorme teatro. Miró ahora a su castaña amiga, la cual estaba pendiente de su teléfono móvil, pero al sentir su mirada en ella volteó a verle.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa.

-No, nada.- respondió a la vez que volvía su vista al escenario.

Sus asientos estaban en un muy buen sitio: en el centro del lugar y en la tercera fila, lo que permitía ver el escenario con mayor claridad. Sonrió, pensando que seguro que conseguiría descubrir los trucos detrás de todo ese montado y preparado espectáculo.

En ese momento salió una joven, rubia de ojos jade y con un traje de conejita, la cual habló por un micrófono que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Muchas gracias por venir a nuestro espectáculo de magia. En unos minutos comenzaremos por lo que póngase cómodos en sus asientos y disfruten.-dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

El público aplaudió encantado y ella se retiró del escenario con paso tranquilo. En cuanto volteó pudo observar la cola de conejo del traje moverse y una leve risita se le escapó, ganándose una mirada confusa de su acompañante.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- cuestionó en voz baja.

-Nada... es solo que saben cómo ganarse la atención del público, sobretodo de los hombres.- comentó divertido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno... usando a una chica como esa junto a un traje tan provocador hace que inmediatamente los hombres la miren. Por otra parte, seguro que ahora saldrá un hombre de buen ver para que así las mujeres se queden esperando ansiosas el que vuelva a salir alguien igual o más guapo.- explicó sonriendo. Ella iba a protestar que eso no era así pero en ese momento un hombre de unos veinte-i-tantos, moreno y de ojos ámbar apareció en escena. La sonrisa del castaño se amplió y ella también rió divertida al ver que su amigo tenía razón.

-Damas y caballeros. Muchas gracias por haber venido. Nuestro primer artista hará un espectáculo que les dejará con el corazón acelerado.- dijo con una voz profunda y sedosa, ganándose el suspiro enamorado de muchas de las jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar.

Las risas de ambos amigos volvieron a hacerse presente, menos mal que los aplausos de los espectadores los disimularon. Así comenzó la función. Uno tras uno, los artistas de aquella compañía hacían sus números, algunos más complicados y vistosos que otros, y el castaño se encontró intentando ver el truco detrás de cada uno de ellos.

Se sintió orgulloso de si mismo cuando fue capaz de resolver cada uno de ellos, ante la mirada de su amiga que le recriminaba que lo divertido era no saberlo. Pero no podían culparle. Era detective. Lo suyo era tener mucha curiosidad y no aguantar los misterios. Pasaron casi dos horas y por fin iba a salir el último de los artistas. La castaña estaba emocionada pues ese era el chico del que tanto había hablado su amiga y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué tan bueno era realmente.

El ojiazul en cambio estaba un poco cansado pues no creía que el joven fuese tan bueno como decían. Además él había conseguido desenmascarar a los demás artistas por lo que estaba seguro que este sería igual a ellos.

Entonces fue cuando pasó. Un joven, de unos 17-18 años apareció en el escenario, tras una cortina de humo. Iba vestido con un traje negro a juego con una camisa morada que le quedaban a la perfección pues se veía realmente atractivo. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del castaño fue el rostro del joven. También era castaño, pero este estaba revuelto no como el suyo, y de unos ojos azul eléctrico. Por un momento pensó que podrían ser gemelos, por el parecido, pero sabía que era hijo único. Le causó algo de gracia el hecho que su amiga pensase lo mismo, pues se lo acababa de decir, pero sus ojos no se despegaron del joven. La sonrisa de este en el escenario era espléndida, mirando a todo el público comenzó con su espectáculo.

En ese momento el joven detective permaneció mirando todos los movimientos del contrario, sin intentar ver a través del número, su mente solo podía pensar en ese joven que le había dejado perplejo y con el corazón latiendo acelerado. Un par de minutos después la castaña le preguntó si había averiguado el truco, curiosa, pues para ese momento, en las actuaciones anteriores, el castaño ya había dicho cual era, pero en esta ocasión solo recibió una mirada confusa.

Ahí se percató del estado de su amigo y rió divertida, burlándose que el joven mago había conseguido hacerle perder la cabeza por un momento. Este suspiró enojado y volvió su atención al chico del escenario, intentando ver, ahora si, a través de lo que hacía. Sus intentos fueron en vano pues no logró dilucidar cual era el truco detrás de todas aquellas acciones. Para cuando se percató este ya iba por su último número.

Suspiró derrotado y, en el fondo algo desilusionado por pensar que esto acabaría, decidió disfrutar lo que quedaba. Ahí es cuando se sorprendió al ver unos ojos azules frente suyo, a penas unos centímetros de los suyos. Su cara seguro debió ser muy graciosa pues el contrario sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-¿Me haría el favor de ser mi ayudante en este mi último truco?- preguntó en voz alta y clara para todos los espectadores.

El castaño dudó unos instantes pero decidió tomar la mano que le era ofrecida. Momentos después se encontraba sobre el escenario, siendo observado por unas cien personas. Puso su cara impasible de siempre y esperó a ver qué pasaba.

Al principio pensó que sería un simple truco de cartas, pues el joven mago le ofreció una baraja, pero se equivocó garrafalmente. En cuanto su mano cogió una de ellas fue envuelto en un humo rosa y cuando este se disipó se encontraba vestido con la ropa de la reina de bastos. El público aplaudió pero él miró molesto al mago. Este solo le sonrió y guiñó un ojo divertido para a continuación pedirle que escogiera un número del 1 al 20 y un color. No entendió para qué pero lo hizo. El 4 y el azul, fueron los escogidos, y en ese momento notó algo en su cabello. Con su mano lo alcanzó y se ruborizó al observar una rosa azul. Entonces oyó el grito de emoción de las chicas del lugar y dirigió su mirada hacia su vestido. En la zona del pecho un broche en forma de rosa junto a un zafiro azul podía vislumbrarse junto a un collar y una pulsera en su mano izquierda a juego. El rubor aumentó y miró al chico sin saber que hacer. La sonrisa de este se ensanchó y procedió a lo último de aquel número. Pidió al público que aplaudiera cuatro veces seguidas en cuanto él contase a tres. En cuanto esto se llevó a cabo el castaño fue envuelto de nuevo por humo, blanco en esta ocasión, y lo que pasó a continuación le dejó perplejo.

El joven mago se encontraba hincado sobre una rodilla mientras sostenía su mano izquierda, donde pudo observar un precioso anillo de diamantes con un zafiro en el centro. Ahí es cuando se percató que su vestuario había cambiado otra vez. Su antes vestido rojo con negro, de época feudal, era ahora un precioso vestido blanco con algunos volantes, sin tirantes, y sus antes negros guantes eran de un puro color blanco con encaje. Su rubor aumentó a niveles insospechados. Novia... llevaba un vestido de novia...

El mago volvió a sonreír y después de besar fugazmente la mano que sostenía se levantó y pidió un aplauso para el joven que había accedido a ayudarle.

Lo siguiente de lo que el detective fue consciente fue de los aplausos de los espectadores y, a continuación, ya se encontraba en la salida del teatro junto a su amiga. Y por supuesto que con sus ropas normales.

-Eso fue impresionante Shinichi ¿verdad?- le dijo ella emocionada mientras caminaba por la calle junto a su amigo. Este solo asintió sin salir de su estupor. Por suerte su rubor había desaparecido por completo, pero no su vergüenza. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pasaría algo como aquello. Suspiró para tranquilizar a su agitado corazón, el cual seguía latiendo desvocadamente al recordar la sonrisa, mirada y tacto del joven mago. ¡Maldita sea! Se había interesado en alguien del cual no sabía ni el nombre. Gruñó en frustración y su amiga le miró con una sonrisa y ojos cálidos.

-Tranquilo Shin... seguro que lo vuelves a ver ¿nee?- habló conciliadora para animarle. Él solo la miró y sonrió cálidamente a su amiga. Le sorprendía que ella aceptase tan fácilmente el hecho de que se hubiese interesado por otro hombre, sobretodo uno que se parece a sí mismo, pero no dijo nada. Le agradecía su silencioso apoyo, pues estaba algo nervioso por ese tema. No solo es el que le guste alguien de su mismo sexo, sino también está el hecho de que es la primera persona que le causa tanta impresión. No estaba muy seguro de qué debería hacer en ese momento.

Decidió no pensar más en el tema y caminó junto a su castaña amiga hacia un restaurante cercano al teatro. Eran las dos pasadas del mediodía y ambos tenían hambre así que no se hicieron de rogar.

Entraron y pidieron lo que les apeteció del menú. Una vez les sirvieron y mientras comían y hablaban amenamente sobre trivialidades un anuncio en la televisión del local llamó su atención.

Ahí aparecía el tío de Sonoko, un hombre mayor, rico y excéntrico, que desafiaba al ladrón Kaito Kid a que robase una joya preciosa que el hombre acababa de conseguir. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y suspiraron divertidos. Ese hombre nunca cambiaría. Pero la verdad es que era divertido ver cuánto se esforzaba por llamar la atención del ladrón y los planes estúpidos y descabellados que ideaba junto al departamento policial, los cuales nunca surtían efecto.

Siguieron comiendo y platicando, ahora sobre lo que creían que planeaba el viejo, cuando el móvil del castaño vibró.

Lo sacó y vio que había recibido un mensaje de su amigo Saguru. Este era otro detective al cual le fascinaban las novelas de Doile y que habían coincidido un par de años atrás, en una convención sobre el amado personaje al que ambos idolatraban. Se llevaron bien en seguida y de tanto en tanto se ponían en contacto el uno con el otro.

Sonrió al ver el mensaje y al ver la mirada curiosa de la castaña se lo enseñó.

 _Oye, Shinichi, ¿por qué no vienes al robo de Kid de esta noche?_

 _Sé que es tu cumpleaños y te vendría bien despejar_

 _la cabeza, sobretodo después de todos los casos que has resuelto esta semana._

 _Además estoy harto de las estupideces del Inspector, que se_

 _niega en hacer caso a lo que le dicen los demás._

Negó con la cabeza divertido y pensó que tal vez sería interesante ir. Le habían invitado hace un par de meses, pero se produjo un caso de triple asesinato al otro lado de la ciudad y tuvo que hacerse cargo. Bueno... sonrió al pensar que esta vez sin importar qué asistiría al robo de tan afamado ladrón internacional. Después de todo, como dijo su amigo, era su cumpleaños y se merecía un descanso de tantos asesinos y muertos.

Mandó un mensaje aceptando la oferta y quedó con el joven que se encontrarían en el hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el robo una hora antes de que este se produjera.

Sin más siguió pasando el día con su amiga hasta que marcaron las ocho de la noche, donde se dirigió al lugar acordado con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S

-¡Oye Kaito!- gritó una rubia acercándose al joven en cuestión.

-¿Mmm?- respondió mientras seguía guardando sus cosas en la maleta.

-¿Por qué sacaste a un chico en ese número? Pensé que usarías a una mujer... después de todo era un número muy lindo y...

-Le saqué porque quise. Además era la primera vez que lo hacía y no creo volver a hacerlo.- la interrumpió. Sonrió al recordar lo lindo que se veía el castaño con el vestido y ese sonrojo solo lo había mejorado todo. Ella frunció el ceño algo molesta. Estaba claro que quería haber sido su ayudante en ese truco.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella enojada.

-Eso no te incumbe.- fue su respuesta mientras volvía a sonreír de lado al recordar la linda cara sonrojada de ese castaño.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió de allí, ignorando las quejas de la muchacha. Frunció un poco el ceño al recordar que no sabía el nombre del joven que le había llamado la atención desde que lo vio desde el escenario. Suspiró frustrado y caminó en dirección a donde le esperaba Jii. De camino allí miró la vidriera de un restaurante y reconoció la cabellera castaña del joven que le había llamado la atención antes. Mandó un rápido mensaje a Jii sobre que comería allí y podía irse y después entró al local.

Cuando por fin dio su orden, observó al castaño. Estaba hablando tranquilamente con una joven muy linda y aquello le molestó. Su ceño se frunció al instante y chistó la lengua frustrado, pues no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que decían.

En ese momento un anuncio en la televisión le hizo mirar hacia la pantalla y sonrió divertido al ver el desafío del viejo Suzuki. Ya sabía que haría algo como aquello así que no tenía problemas en preparar algo para aquella noche. Solo tenía que esperar a que Jii enviase la nota de aviso, lo cual haría en ese mismo momento, seguramente. Volteó otra vez al castaño y le vio negando con la cabeza divertido junto a la joven. Harto de no saber qué pasaba, se acercó y pasó rápidamente, dejando caer un pequeño micrófono debajo de la mesa de estos dos. Lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido como para que ninguno de los dos notase su presencia.

Volvió a su mesa y activando el pequeño aparato comenzó a escuchar, haciendo como que miraba el móvil con interés.

-¿Qué crees que hará Shinichi?- oyó la voz de la joven. Sonrió al conocer por fin el nombre del chico.

-No sé... ese hombre es realmente cabezón. Solo sé que ninguna de sus ideas funcionará, son demasiado estúpidas.- oyó ahora al chico. Su sonrisa se amplió al saber que este pensaba igual que él.

-Ya pero...- calló y él miró en dirección a los chicos, observando como él miraba su móvil con una sonrisa. Le enseñó el mensaje a su acompañante y esta también sonrió.

-¿Vas a ir?- preguntó ella.

-Creo que si. Parece interesante y hace bastante que no le veo.- respondió sonriendo.

-Vaya... bueno supongo que es mejor a que te quedes en casa. No después de lo que me ha costado sacarte de esta.- dijo ella divertida.

-Si bueno... todavía puedo cambiar de opinión.- comentó divertido.

-Ni se te ocurra. Tienes que acabar de celebrar tu cumpleaños como dios manda.- amenazó ella mirándole fijamente.

-¿Y como se supone que es esa manera?- cuestionó él sin inmutarse por la mirada penetrante de la joven.

-No lo sé, pero tiene que haber algo más divertido que quedarte en casa todo el día leyendo.- respondió.

-Mmm... teniendo en cuenta que me la paso rodeado de asesinos y muertos, creo que me merezco el estar tranquilamente leyendo en la soledad de mi casa.- dijo refunfuñando. Aquello llamó la atención del mago que dejó de lado la conversación de los chicos para buscar con su móvil "detective Shinichi". Una vez salió la pantalla observó con asombro la cantidad de noticias sobre el joven detective y todos los casos que había resuelto. Volvió a mirar en su dirección y con una sonrisa que expresaba los conflictos internos que estaba sufriendo en ese mismo instante, pagó la cuenta y se marchó. Menos mal que había estado comiendo mientras escuchaba porque sino habría dejado la comida sin tocar. Mientras caminaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, apretó un botón en su móvil que haría polvo el pequeño micrófono del restaurante, pues no quería dejar constancia de lo que había estado haciendo.

Sin más decidió aparcar sus pensamientos sobre cierto castaño y centrarse en el robo de aquella noche.

K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S

Llegó justo a la hora indicada y miró los alrededores en busca de su amigo. Lo encontró inmediatamente justo en la entrada del edificio, discutiendo con un hombre de mediana edad. Se acercó curioso y le llamó para que voltease.

-¡Oye, Saguru!- llamó mirándole con tranquilidad. El mencionado volteó y sonrió al verle.

-Shinichi... justo a tiempo.- le saludó de vuelta.

-¿Y este quién es?- preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-Inspector... este es el joven del que le hablaba. Kudo Shinichi.- le presentó y el castaño solo asintió a forma de saludo.

-Lo que faltaba... otro mocoso irrumpiendo en mi caso.- refunfuñó para si el inspector.

El castaño solo alzó una ceja, pues había escuchado el murmullo del hombre mientras se alejaba. Miró pidiendo una explicación a su amigo y este solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Comprendió y no dijo nada sobre ello.

Sin más caminaron y se adentraron en el lujoso edificio que sería el lugar del robo de ese día. Ambos hablaron y especularon sobre lo que pasaría y para cuando fueron conscientes la hora había llegado. Eran las 21 horas y Kid se encontraba haciendo su discurso de presentación.

Sonrió pues aquello parecía una función. Un entretenimiento para el público. Y a él le apetecía participar en ese divertido e entretenido juego.

Durante toda la persecución no se dejó ver por el joven mago. Le parecía divertido observar como todo el cuerpo policial iba tras el mago, pero no lograban cogerle, pues este siempre tenía algo planeado para pararles. Les vio en el suelo a causa de botellas de humo, redes, sustancias pegajosas que les dejaban pegados al suelo o la pared... soltó una risita cuando vio a su amigo cubierto de pintura rosa gritar enojado al mago, pues también había acabado pegado a una de las paredes del lugar. Negó con la cabeza divertido. Definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber asistido al robo. Había sido mucho más divertido de lo que había imaginado en un comienzo. Con paso tranquilo caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a la azotea, pues sabía con certeza que el mago se encontraría allí. No entendía como el inspector y su amigo no lo sabían ya, después de todo, Kid siempre se dirigía allí después del robo. No sabía para qué, pero siempre lo hacía.

Llegó a la azotea y abrió la puerta con cuidado para que el contrario no se percatase de su presencia. Pero en ese momento su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Allí, bajo la luz de la luna, pudo distinguir la figura de la persona que horas antes ese mismo día, le había llamado la atención de forma tan profunda.

Sin darse cuenta la puerta se cerró detrás suyo a causa de un golpe de aire, ocasionando que produjera un gran estruendo. Fue ahí cuando el mago volteó y el castaño pudo observar una leve expresión de sorpresa, que fue rápidamente reemplazada por su habitual cara de póquer. Al parecer... el joven de blanco también le había reconocido.

K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S

Para el mago siempre era divertido burlarse de la policía. Estos se jactaban de que sus planes eran perfectos y que le atraparían, pero sus trucos siempre eran más avanzados y por lo tanto nunca lograban llegar a él. El hecho de ver al padre de su mejor amiga gritarle frustrado y enojado cuando una de sus trampas le dejaba en evidencia, era lo más satisfactorio para el mago.

Se dirigió con rapidez a la azotea. Todavía no podía creer que ninguno de los presentes que se hacían llamar sus persecutores, se hubiesen dado cuenta de que ese ere el lugar donde siempre se dirigía después de la función. Rió aún más divertido al observar al novio de su mejor amiga gritarle también enojado cuando uno de sus trucos le convirtió en un gran polo de color rosa.

Llegó sin problemas e hizo lo que siempre hacía. Alzó la joya y la observó a contra luz de la luna. Chistó la lengua al ver que esta tampoco era lo que buscaba. Empezaba a creer que nunca lograría encontrar a Pandora. Cuando iba a saltar para irse volando, como era su costumbre, oyó el fuerte ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se extrañó, pues estaba seguro que nadie podría haber llegado allí, no si estaban pegados con su mezcla especial. Giró a ver quien era y no pudo disimular la expresión de sorpresa que se formó en su rostro. Por suerte mantuvo la compostura rápidamente y volvió a su rostro impasible. Allí estaba él. El joven detective que le había llamado la atención horas antes. Observó fijamente al castaño sin moverse, analizando la expresión de este y tembló al percatarse de que el contrario hacía lo mismo. Sabía que era imposible que este le hubiese reconocido, pero una parte suya quiso creer que sí. Pues eso significaría que el joven estaba interesado en él. Cierto que ese hecho le acarrearía problemas, pero no pudo evitar sentir un deje de felicidad ante el pensamiento.

-Vaya, vaya... no sabía que tenía un nuevo persecutor.- dijo con su mejor voz de burla. El castaño frunció el ceño y caminó hasta él. Paró solo al tenerle frente suyo, mirándole a los ojos.

-Eso es porque no lo soy. No me interesa atrapar a un ladrón.- comentó y sonrió de lado al ver la ligera expresión de duda en el rostro ajeno.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, Meitantei?- preguntó curioso. Gustándole la sonrisa del contrario y, por ello, sonriendo también de lado.

-Por que quería pasarla bien en un día tan señalado como hoy.- respondió como si nada, al tiempo que se alejaba del mago y se recargaba en la barandilla del lugar, mirando la luna.

-Interesante... ¿y qué sucede hoy que sea merecedor de una celebración?- volvió a cuestionar el mago, pero quedándose en su lugar, mirando la espalda del detective.

-Bueno... un cumpleaños es algo que hay que celebrar. O al menos eso me han estado insistiendo en todo el día.- respondió volteando ligeramente para sonreírle.

-Vaya... ¿es el cumpleaños del detective? ¿Y cuantos cumple si puedo saber?- cuestionó a la vez que se acercaba al contrario.

-18.- dijo escuetamente, mirándole fijamente otra vez.

-Mmm... pues eso si merece celebración... espero que haya disfrutado del espectáculo, pues no tengo un regalo que darle.- comentó con voz divertida, parándose frente al joven, como él había hecho anteriormente.

-Me gustaría pedir algo. Después de todo no creo que el gran Kaito Kid tenga problemas en cumplir un pequeño capricho mío.- pidió el castaño con cierto brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-Si va a pedir que me entregue temo decir que mi respuesta no será afirmativa.- dijo con voz algo molesta el mago.

-No es nada de eso. En realidad es algo muy sencillo.-murmuró entretenido al ver el enojo del contrario.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué es entonces?- preguntó pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un calor sobre sus labios.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar que el castaño le estaba besando y antes de que pudiera corresponderle se vio a sí mismo siendo empujado por este y cayendo del edificio. Aturdido vio el rostro del castaño sonreírle viendo como su persona caía. Frunció el ceño y desplegó su fiel compañero, volando. Pensó que el castaño se sentiría frustrado al ver que su jugada no había dado los resultados esperados, pero entonces lo vio. Un grupo de policías, los pocos que habían salido ilesos de sus trucos, habían llegado a la azotea.

La sonrisa volvió a sus labios, pues el castaño no le había besado para distraerlo, sino porque quería hacerlo. Sin más se alejó de allí, manteniendo en su mente el brillo de los ojos ajenos y su sonrisa.

K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S/K/S

Llegó a su casa sobre las 12 menos cuarto. Después de que Kid se marchase estuvo ayudando a limpiar el lugar del robo y a despegar a los agentes de las paredes y suelos. Sonrió divertido al recordar la cara de enfado de su amigo cuando le dijeron que tardaría unos días en poder sacarse todo ese tinte rosa del cuerpo. El robo había sido realmente divertido, al igual que ver la frustración de esos necios hombres, pero lo único que no le gustó fue que el beso con el mago hubiese durado tan poco. Cuando iba a pedirle que le besara, pues no tenía intención de obligarle ya que no sabía si el contrario sentía lo mismo por él o no, oyó a los policías acercándose al lugar.

Así fue como acabó dándole un beso fugaz para después empujarlo hacia la barandilla, ocasionando que cayera. No estaba preocupado pues sabía que Kid siempre estaba preparado para salir volando en cualquier momento, y no le defraudó cuando le vio irse tranquilamente.

Suspiró algo desilusionado pues al final no había averiguado ni el nombre del joven mago, ni si a este la había interesado su persona.

Vio el reloj de su sala y decidió que se marcharía a dormir. Quedaba poco para las doce y tenía un nuevo caso que atender a la mañana siguiente. En realidad le habían llamado para pedirle que fuese nada más acabar el robo, pero tuvieron consideración y le permitieron pasar lo que restaba de cumpleaños en su casa. Subió con tranquilidad los peldaños y caminó hasta su cuarto, sin dejar de pensar en el joven mago de blanco. Nunca pensó averiguar que era la misma persona que lo había sacado al escenario ese mismo medio día. Al verle pensó que lo confundía, pero al acercarse y oírle hablar se percató que no era así. Kaito Kid y el mago del que se había enamorado eran la misma persona. Gruñó y maldijo entre dientes a todos los dioses qué parecían divertirse de lo lindo con él.

Sin más abrió la puerta de su cuarto, resignándose a no volver a ver al mago, a menos que tuviese la ocasión de asistir a otro robo, lo cual era improbable pues parecía que los asesinos disfrutaban de fastidiar sus planes.

Una ráfaga de aire le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y maldiciones contra medio mundo. Abrió lo ojos y miró en dirección a la ventana de su cuarto la cual se encontraba abierta. No recordaba haberla dejado así, pero tampoco podría asegurarlo al cien por cien. Suspiró y caminó a cerrarla y fue entonces que un leve olor le hizo voltear a la cama. Abrió lo ojos como platos al observar un enorme ramo de rosas azules sobre su cama.

Se acercó con cautela, pues esperaba que aquello fuese una broma, un sueño o una trampa, pero como nada pasó decidió sentarse sobre el mullido colchón. Observó las flores minuciosamente, con sospecha, pero a la vez una ligera y cálida sonrisa se dejó ver en su sonrojado rostro. Una pequeña nota estaba entre las rosas y la cogió con el corazón latiendo a mil.

 _Se que es un poco tarde, pero quería darte algo por tu cumpleaños._

 _Espero que te gusten tanto como a mi_

 _me gustó tu beso, aunque espero que la próxima vez sea más duradero. (;_

 _PD: Si te preguntas porqué estoy tan seguro de que habrá_

 _próxima vez es porque soy un ladrón,_

 _y tengo como meta no solo robar tu corazón, sino todo tu ser._

 _Atte: Kuroba Kaito._

Lo sonrisa del rostro ajeno junto al sonrojo aumentaron de tamaño e intensidad.

-Kuroba...Kaito...- susurró y rió algo divertido.-Creo... que le debo las gracias no solo a Ran y Saguru... sino también a Sonoko, pues hoy a sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.-murmuró para si Shinichi en el mismo momento en que el reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche. Oficialmente, su aniversario había terminado, pero los recuerdos de ese día, no los olvidaría jamás.

 _ **...Fin...**_


End file.
